


WILDFLOWERS

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Ninth Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows</b><br/>Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin wants to brighten Morgana’s day with wildflowers.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	WILDFLOWERS

** Title:  WILDFLOWERS  **

** Author: sidhe_faerie **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Merlin/Morgana, Gwen  

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 186 **

** Summary:  ** Merlin wants to brighten Morgana’s day with wildflowers.

 ** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA 

** Prompt:  **

** Heart of Camelot Ninth Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows **  
_Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

** Wildflowers **

Merlin tied a green ribbon around some wildflowers and picked up a bottle of sleeping draught off the table. Gaius had asked him to take Morgana her medicine. Merlin was just glad to have an excuse to see the King’s ward. He thought she was beautiful but he knew nothing would ever come of it but it never hurt to be nice to a pretty girl.

Morgana had had a rough night full of dreams. She was not really in the mood for any one’s company when there was a knock at the door. 

Gwen let Merlin in and Morgana saw the bunch of wildflowers in his hand. 

Morgana came to the entrance of the bed chamber. “Hello Merlin.”

“Hello, My Lady. These are for you.” Merlin handed her the bouquet of flowers and blushed.

“Thank you.” Morgana smelled them and smiled. “How sweet!”

“I just thought you may need a little cheering up.”

“I do. Thank you, Merlin.” Morgana turned and went back to her bed chamber.

Merlin nodded to Gwen and handed her the sleeping draught. He left with a smile on his face.  


End file.
